fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cenamre
|ailments = , , , , Rust,|weaknesses = |creator = Subnauticatracer|colwidth = 23|pagename = Cenamre|relations = None}}Quadrupedal monsters with minor similarities to the Ryatroxos Cenamre (Se-Nam-Re) are nomadic Fanged Wyverns with some rather interesting capabilities, namely their ability to "Cloak" and hide in plain sight as well as being able to inflict Bleed and Leaden from the multiple metal spikes on their bodies, as well as having the ability to eject globs of acid out of two glands on their hips from Scatternuts and Pukei glands. Physiology Cenamres have a Lion-like posture, with males having brighter sheens than the females. Their jaws are stubby and rather short like a Majungasaurus' jaw, and have 2 rows of teeth (One Serrated for regular damage, and the other conical for gripping) that they can toggle back and forth for various purposes.. Their nostrils are higher up on their snouts to allow them to breath as they used pressure sensing nerves at the tip of their snouts to scan for fish, their favorite food. Their limbs are fairly long and powerful, enabling them to both sprint with terrifying speed, climb trees, and stay above currents of water. Their tail is as long as the average adult human arm and at the end of it is a climbing hook-like appendage they can use to stay on a branch or fold the spikes to a point and use it as a spear. They have small muscles all over their bodies to pull their overlapping scales to the reflective side, hiding their presence until they attack, in which case all the scales will snap back into place, revealing the monster. Their scales have a dark Carbon Steel appearance with a slight Damascus Steel pattern that's not really visible unless you look REALLY closely. While invisible, their outline has a watery appearance. A Cenamre's muscular system is built for speed, and explains why it's kind of hard to hit one with a Great Sword. Behavior Cenamres are social animals and may congregate in groups and vocalize, as if taking a coffee break at work. They are relatively ignorant of humans and like to use their camouflage ability to either spook a Tobi-Kadachi out or launch a surprise attack on a Diablos, which has some rather interesting results. While they are social they prefer to hunt alone, often choosing to stay by riverbanks and fish for Gajau (Or, if they have some jackass in their blood, Jyruatodos.). Cenamres in areas like Elder's Recess, Coral Highlands or Rotten Vale are more protein oriented and attack land creatures normally. These slight behavioral differences can be important to know. River based Cenamres are more tactical and tricky than Land Cenamres, which are more aggressive and wild. Ecological Information Placement on the Food Chain Assertive, yet instinctual, Cenamres can wrangle control over many Apex Predators and dominate, but they know when to back down and take Top Predator status. They won't try and take control from an Elder Dragon like Nergigante! Behavior to Other Monsters Cenamres possess an aggressive streak, attacking Jagras for absolutely no reason and tearing them apart. They are very assertive and territorial to things like Anjanaths, and anything like a Barroth will usually suffer a squirt to the eyes of Acid. Pukeis are a special bunch, as their poison shots won't work on them. They will use their tail spikes to inflict Bleed Damage, before finishing them off with a neck bite with all of their teeth folded out. Specific Locale Interactions If there is a lack of fish a Cenamres may start becoming overly aggressive and wild, as something in Gajau Livers stops their brains going overdrive with Testosterone and Adrenaline. This is useful if your planning on hunting in areas like Elder's Recess. In wooded areas, like the Ancient Forest, They will use the vines as whips, ruining an area to climb on to. The vines grow back after a few seconds. Special Behaviors Cenamres may engage in a special turf war when 2 are in the same area and close to a monster. They'll team up against said monster, with one of them bouncing off the other's back and scratching the monster's face. The other will launch poison globs at the monster, poisoning them until the Monster dies or throws them off. At least 4 will lengthen the animation. With 6, all of them shoot the monster with globs until they get it into a tired state, then leaping on to it and scratching the monster. Armored Monsters will get stabbed or bashed on the appropriate areas. They can inflict the Fear Status Effect. If they start flickering rapidly and then disappear for an extended amount of time, you can bet 9 times out of 10 they'll appear behind the hunter and SCREAM Ridiculously loud. It is similar to that of a FNAF 4 jumpscare, but deeper and more gravelly. Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene * Location: Wildspire Waste, Day * The scene opens up with the hunter wading through the waters of the Wildspire Wastes, the mud sloshing and attracting the attention of a slightly grumpy Jyuratodos. The piscine wyvern's point of view is taken as they slowly slither slimily up to the hunter. It open's it's jaws, ready to swallow the hunter before being tackled by an invisible watery figure. The Jyura attempts to figure out what's going on, snapping at the air, only to be choke slammed by the same figure and slashed on the face. The hunter is clueless to the scene behind it as the Jyura is poisoned by a spray of acid and dies. Piscine wyvern gone, the mysterious creature sloshes behind them, growling as they start getting close. The hunter turns and tries to pin point the sound, drawing their weapon before being bashed with a spiky tail. Small specks of blood appear to be staining the hunters face as the monster, the Cenamre, reveals itself. It stalks around the hunter before vanishing, then appearing behind them and roaring. The hunt begins... Ecology Cutscene * Location: Ancient Forest, Day * A Cenamre uncloaks as it wades through the water, looking for Gajau to kill. It's in the mood for a snack as it looks around and plunges it's snout in the river, using the sensitive nerves on their snout to find the current changes that indicated Gajau movement. Said catfish monster begins moving, apparently having sighted something to eat just behind the Cenamre. It approaches, unaware of the Gore Wyvern's presence. The Cenamre picks up the movement and prepares to strike, lowering it's profile. It's patience pays off as it suddenly grabs the Gajau in it's jaws, the fish flailing helplessly. It throws the pathetic excuse of a monster onto shore, stepping on it to hold it down and scratching the body a few times, weakening it. The Ryatroxos Runt then releases it's grip and starts dining, digging it's teeth into the Gajau and tearing off a fin, swallowing it. It eats a few more body parts before turning back to fish. Due to prey being plentiful it could afford to be wasteful, a fact that a lone Jagras exploits. It grabs the tail of the dead monster and scurries it off as the Cenamre fishes up another Gajau. The camera closes as it heads toward land. Abilities Cenamre have a similar body profile to a Ryatroxos, except for the fact that it has a lower profiling. It could climb trees with it's sharp claws and often purposefully rusted their metallic tails in order to aid in attacks. The glands on their sides shoot acid that, not only can corrode but poison. It's camouflage is perfect when it must hide from a really big monster like Nergigante or Lunastra. Rage and Tired States * RAGE STATE!!!: '''The monster's glands start oozing poison, creating a trail of bad wherever it goes. It's attacks are twice as powerful and will use it's tail bash a lot more. * '''Tired State...: The beast begins drooling and is taking heavy breaths, often attempting to camouflage and use it's Fear Status Effect to open up a window of time for it to rest. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Cenamres can be frenzied, and have the usual frenzied monster changes. Hypered Cenamres are more destructive, but have the usual Hypered monster changes Apex Cenamres are living pets of death. They have been known to combo their attacks and end with an explosive blast of poison. They have the usual Apex Changes Tempered Cenamres are threat lv 2 and have the usual tempered monster changes. Mounts Cenamres can be mounted on the head and back. The hunter appears on the side of the Cenamres head and on the back. The monster will attempt to dislodge the hunter by smashing their face into the ground if they mounted the head or bashing itself with it's own tail if on the back. Ecology In-game Information Trivia * The monsters were originally a side project by the author as a prototype design for the Zetyni. Their design was thrown into the scrap pile, but was salvaged and reinvented. * It is called the Gore Wyvern due to having a violent and painful method of making kills against large monsters. * Cenamre were originally going to appear more Vulpimancer like, but this was changed to a lion-ish appearance. * It's method of fishing was inspired by the Spinosaurus. * It is the only monster of Subnauticatracer to have the Fear Status Effect. * This is the first monster to use the Fear status effect, at least, by what the Author knows. * It's nickname of Ryatroxos Runt is due to a similar body and movement pattern. However, Cenamre are slightly smaller, more metallic in appearance, and have a lot of sharp spikes. Don't forget the tail mace and the glands on their hips. * Even though they can't breath fire, when they are enraged in a high rank quest they have been known to swallow ore and BREATH LAVA! * The monsters are Lizard Hipped. * Originally, they were going to be blind and be able to sniff around for their prey. This was changed to them being hard of hearing, so good luck using them scream pods. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Subnauticatracer Category:Metal Element Monster Category:Rust Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Stun Monster